


Be my Loki?

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Future, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Post Panic! Split, holiday!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ry, we’re going to wear coordinated costumes on Halloween! It’s what you want and if it will make you happy then we're doing it! In fact, you can’t say no, ‘cause I already got the costumes." Spencer said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Loki?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Holiday Fic square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Same universe as [Airplanes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/720296)  
> and [Right Where I Belong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015298)  
> Title is mine!!! All Mine! Bwaahahaha! Yeah, I suck at titles.  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)  
>  **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**  
>  Have I ever mentioned I love this verse? 'Cause I really do! <3

“No, Ryan, absolutely not!” Spencer said, walking out the bedroom and heading for the stairs.

“Stop being so bloody unreasonable! You never listen!” Ryan countered, walking after him, trying to get in a few words before Spencer walked out the front door.

“I’m being unreasonable? You’re the one who’s being going on and on about this since the past week. Honestly, I don’t even know what the big deal is!” Spencer snapped, before walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

***

Spencer heard the front door open and close and knew it was Brendon because of his habit of shouting, “Honey, I’m home!” every time he came back; regardless anyone was in the house or not. If Brendon was surprised to see him there he didn’t show it, he went back into the kitchen and grabbed another glass of juice, placing it in front of Spencer.

“You know, someone could break in and attack you if you don’t start being more careful?” Spencer said, picking up the glass of juice.

“Nah, my mad ninja skills can tackle any opponent.” Brendon grinned and leaned back into the sofa, clearly getting ready for a long talk. Spencer fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“So,” Brendon said when it was clear Spencer wasn’t going to offer anything, “trouble in paradise?”

Spencer snorted and shook his head, “Ryan called you, then?”

“Yeah man, he was sounding really beat up, wanted me to tell you he’s sorry and if you could please switch on your phone.” Brendon said, looking worried for Ryan making Spencer’s heart twist because no matter what, hurting Ryan was something he never wants to do, even when it’s Ryan’s fault.

Spencer was busy deciding whether he should switch on his phone or not, when Brendon spoke up again, “And for such a small thing too? You guys never fight about important stuff, like other people or money; it’s always about lame stuff like this.” Brendon tut-ed and shook his head, like Ryan and Spencer were small children.

“Small thing? Really Bren, do you even know what he wants us to do?” Spencer asked, taking his phone out of his pocket to switch it on.

“Yeah, I actually do know what he wants and believe it or not, last year Sarah wanted the same thing too,” Brendon said.

“You’re kidding, right? There’s no way she would say that!” Spencer said, not believing even for a second that Brendon had gone through the same thing he was going through now.

“Nope,” Brendon replied, grabbing Spencer’s phone from him when he made no move to press the button, “I swear! I only got her to reconsider by reminding her of all the photos people would take! But, you’ve got to understand, it’s just something they do. Jon and Cassie did it,” He nodded wisely, like that should explain everything.

Spencer left Brendon’s house after an hour, tired with hearing him talk about his marriage problems, which was more of just _If I wanna leave my towel on the floor, I’ll bloody well do so!_ , and Spencer had his own marriage problem ~~s~~ to deal with. But he did know who would give him proper advice and he wondered why he hadn’t called him earlier. Honestly, if that guy could handle Pete and his issues and requests, he could help Spencer easily.

“Hey, Patrick?”

***

Spencer reached home later than he had intended to and felt guilty even though somewhere he felt he had a right to act a like a kid, because he was younger than Ryan though it never really felt that way. When he entered the house, it was completely dark with no lights on and for  a minute Spencer though Ryan had gone out somewhere till he saw his leather jacket on the floor by the door.

“Ry?” Spencer called out, navigating himself around the room in the dark.

“’m here,” Ryan called out and Spencer felt guilty listening to his sad voice.

He switched on the light to see Ryan lying on the couch, curled around the stuffed Panda that Spencer wanted to throw out.

“Hey, Ry, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have freaked out about it so much!” Spencer said, rushing to the side of the couch and falling on his eyes so that his face is that same level at Ryan’s. He reaches out to place his palm on Ryan’s cheek, thumb brushing paths on his sharp cheek bone, “I get it’s our first holiday as a married couple.”

“No Spence! I’m sorry, I don’t why I thought it was a good idea, if you don’t want to then we won’t.” Ryan said, leaning into Spencer’s palm.

“Ry, we’re going to wear coordinated costumes on Halloween! It’s what you want and if it will make you happy then we're doing it! In fact, you can’t say no, ‘cause I already got the costumes." Spencer said. 

He tried to square his shoulders, and adpoting a fake British accent, Spencer said, "Will you be my Loki? I'll be your Thor." 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be mistakes mostly 'cause I hate re-reading what i write except for a few select fics.   
> And I just combined two of my OTP"S! WooHoo!


End file.
